fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Photon Man
Summary Photon Man is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Klein Brim was a scientist that worked with Joran Keighley on the SDM - Science Department of Mysteries, that dealt with the anti-matter, matter, particles and stuff, to find out more things about the universe. When Joran suffered the accident with the particle accelerator, Klein ran after him, in panic, to try to rescue him. However, he was affected as well by the anomalous properties of the PA, and his body was filled with unthinkable energy, so much that, shortly after the accident, he had to be exiled from earth and launched to outside of the solar system, for his energy output was so massive that he was risking to destroy the earth, and his energy output was rivaling with the sun. After weeks on space (That he described that it "seemed like years of burning, unending pain"), his power was finally restrained, and his entire bodily physiology was re-constructed. After some days practicing, he learnt how to control his own powers, and discovered that he no longer needed sustenance, as long as he was on the presence of sunlight. He decided to become a hero and do good things to earth (After all, earth had many superhumans and empowered creatures, and many of them were dangerous), and he adopted the name of Photon Man due to the nature of his powers. He returned to earth, and since then, he is fighting against the evil super-powered beings on earth. Appearance and Personality Klein is a golden-skinned healthy man with green-ish pearl eyes, golden-and-green irises and golden hair. He measures 1,74 and weighs 0,0³²1 grams. Despite such a small weight, he doesn't seems to be really affected by that, without suffering massive knockback from every single impact that he receives. Klein is a usually serious man with a intriguing and strange sense of humour, making jokes that few even find funny. However, he means well, and rarely he ever tries to perform evil acts. He refrains himself from killing, and he prefers to incapacitate his enemies instead of really wounding them, unless necessary. One particular thing about Klein is that he is easily impressed, shown by standing in shock when he saw Lucifer for the first time. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: 'Klein Fawcett Brim. A.K.A: Photon Man. '''Origin: '-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''34 years; Extreme Longevity. '''Classification: Superhuman superhero. Powers and Abilities: '''Light Manipulation, Solar Energy Projection & Absorption, Light Transformation, Radiation Manipulation, Blindness Inducement, Survivability, Pseudo-Regeneration (Mid Level), Photon Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance and Agility, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, experient in combat and expert scientist. '''Attack Potency: Star Level physically, Large Star+ Level with strongest energy blasts (Destroyed a star; Had the "power of a star", according to many sources; Managed to fight against Lucifer and the alikes). Speed: Speed of Light movement speed (Stated many times to fly and run at such speeds, and he also moved so fast that even lighting bolts seemed to be frozen for him), FTL reactions and combat speed. '''(Able to stop and deflect several beams of pure light, and also dodges true lasers without much of a problem) '''Lifting Strength: Class P. (Able to pull Phobos - the moon, not the god - back to its original orbit after it got launched towards Earth). Striking Strength: Class XKJ. (Destroyed a machine that was roughly three times the size of Earth in a single beam of energy, and his physical strikes knocked Tribute at great lenghts. Also, his mere blows left The Pale Servant with notable wounds). Durability: Large 'Star+ Level' (Tanked a supernova and survived the strongest attacks of BOG Shü; Managed to endure weakened Lucifer's strongest blows). Stamina: High Superhuman (Able to fight for a whole day while seriously wounded against a foe who literally drained his energy greatly through the fight). Range: Stellar. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: '''High; Good hand-to-hand fighter (Knowledge on Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Muay Thai and Tai Chi), experient scientist, chemist and cosmologist, good knowledge on most academic topics. '''Weaknesses: Very vulnerable against gravity and nothingness-based powers. Feats: - Managed to beat weakened Lucifer after a incredibly long fight. Note that Lucifer, despite being severely weakened, could beat an entire group of warrior angels singlehandedly. - Tanked a supernova. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Photon Beams: Photon Man can project incredibly destructive photon beams at greater and lesser extents, from creating a string-sized beam that had enough potency to destroy the surface of a entire planet to creating beams that engulfed whole planets, he has great mastery with using photons. Also, he can project photons not only from his body, but from any body that emits light, making it especially deadly for light-based enemies. And he can freely control the trajectory of the beams, making they be almost impossible of dodging. Solar Flash: Photon Man can emit flashes of pure energy from any part of his body, or amplify the energy emitted by any light-emitting body. These flashes can be limited to only blinding people (However, from a stellar range), from creating a flash of light that is powerful enough to desintegrate whole planets. These flashes were seen to be faster than light, since it managed to catch up and surpass Photon Man himself while he was flying away from a flash of light that he had caused far away for him. Shapeshift: Photon Man can modify his bodily structure to any format that he desires, using it both as a unorthodox dodge method (By becoming a very wide and invisible angle), to a even weirder attack method (By re-froming as a solid plate of pure energy around the enemy, slicing him in half). Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users